


screw you

by Guess_My_Name67



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is So Done, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_My_Name67/pseuds/Guess_My_Name67
Summary: dumbass: i think i just ate a bugbeaverly: wHATwhat kind of bug?dumbass: idk a bug ??ORRichie makes a losers groupchat
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Everyone
Kudos: 8





	screw you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this has got to be the stupidest shit ive ever written. also nice.

_**Richie created a groupchat with Beverly, Ben, Bill, Mike, Eddie, and Stanley.** _

_**Richie named the chat "The Losers"** _

_November 6 12:45 omg_

Eddie _ **:**_ Richie what is this?

Richie ** _:_** yes

Beverly: oh shit

Richie: guys i just found a peace of bread

Bill: what

Richie: bread

Beverly: Oh

Richie: hold on imma eat it

Stanley: Richie, how old is that bread?

Richie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Beverly: rich 

Richie: wot

Beverly: richard

Richie: ow my government name :'(

Beverly: rich hush

Richie: hold on imma send a pic of da bread.

Beverly: aight

Richie: bred.jpg

Beverly: rich dont eat the bread

Eddie: IS THAT MOLD?

Beverly: i think so 

Eddie: DONT EAT THE FUCKING BREAD, RICHIE

Richie: y it looks fine 2 me

Beverly: ._.

Stanley: Richie, that bread is clearly moldy. Please, don't eat it.

Richie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Beverly: richie what does that mean

Eddie: Richie

Richie: oops looks like i ate the breaf

Eddie: Oh my god you're going to die

Richie: oh well

Beverly: richie no

Mike: what?

Beverly: read up

Mike: wait

Mike: What

Richie: i don r feel so bood

Beverly: im omw

Richie: i thik in ok

Mike: uh oh

Ben: oh no!! richie :(

Richie: *le gaspe* its him

Beverly: ben!! hold on i have to save richies life

_Beverly had disconnected_

Richie: shh im okadwuhdjfbibw

Bill: dosent look like it

Richie: Its fine i took his phone - Bev

Bill: ah ok

_Richie has disconnected_

Bill: bye then

_Bill and 3 others have disconnected_


End file.
